


Its hard to fall

by Xraywolf



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Dark Jason, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xraywolf/pseuds/Xraywolf
Summary: Jason is caputured by Medea and Pasiphae in day of the dead. Everything goes wrong and off canon from here.Warning no happy ending





	Its hard to fall

**Author's Note:**

> Warning dark jason is in this. Part of a two shot story that will have other charcters reactions in it.

Written for the prompt Brain washed by enemies.

 

He awakes in a cell, dangling from a chain attached to the celling. A well-formed lump on the top of his head making his head ache. Making Jason’s thoughts muddled as the last thing he could remember is Ariadne screaming his name and falling down the cliff. As somebody screams no and then falling. Jason knows he is disoriented and confused.   
Pasiphae enters the cell and simply states that she is not his enemy. You will join me and you will help me rule Atlantis Jason, she promises darkly. Pasiphae pauses irritation flashing in her brown but very familiar eyes and smiles and says one way or another you will join me. Jason hisses the word out never. And promises to himself never betray his friends Hercules and Pthygarous. Or his love Ariadne the rightful queen of Atlantis.   
Pasiphae staring at him and runs one hand gently down the side of his face. Repeats the she is not his enemy and then leaves. Nodding at two colcheons guards as she leaves the cell giving them a signal. An order that is instinctively understood, and is unquestionable followed. Jason knows instinctively that one day if he doesn’t get out of here, she will want him that biddable as well. 

 

They start with beating with him. Over and over aiming at his defenceless body, while he lays hanging in the air unable to fight back. Jason tried to fight back at first kicking or biting any that came close to him. But his energy wans and eventually he tires. And they still continue beating him. They beat him for hours. The only reason he knows this is that the candles whittle down into stubs and they have to keep replacing them.  
After each beating the guards unhook him and chain him to the wall instead and then leave him in the dark. Left covered in black, blue, purple and yellow bruises. Jason is left sore, hurting and alone. With cracked ribs that make his chest wheeze and make breathing hurt. That makes him long for Pythagoras in a way that makes his heart fill with emotion. His heart fills with love and affection at the thought of his friends. Pythagoras if he was here he would know how to make Jason feel better. With a kind word or a tonic, Jason feels the loss of his friends keenly.

 

There is no light in the cell. The two guards have taken all the candles with them. Jason is left there in cell, with his own thoughts. Thoughts that leave him questioning where are his friends. Are they safe, alive or are they dead. A small voice in his head wonders why they haven’t come to rescue him. Guilt fills Jason at that thought and he reassures himself that they will come and rescue him soon. Jason will not lose hope. Jason will not lose faith in his friends.   
The darkness beckons in the cell and he dreams that he sees his friends in the cell with him. At first the dreams are nice they start of pleasantly enough. Jason will be sat round the table with Hercules and Pthygarous. Next he’s looking at Pthygarous body and Hercules is hitting blaming him for Pthygarous death. Guilt fills him.  
Jason feels the cold slowly steep into the cell filling up the cell. If Jason could see he imagines that he would be able to see his breath. The cell is that cold. Even worse is when he accidently presses against the chain. Chained up like an animal. The chain that seems to be made of ice making his body shiver and shake due to cold. The chain rattles ominously in the nights to come.

 

Jason is lost in the darkness. Left in the darkness for so long he begins to see shapes within the gloom. Jason fears he is beginning to lose his mind.  
Light floods the cell making his eyes hurt as footsteps slow and confident make their way towards him. Pasiphae has returns to his cell. Carrying a tray of food and telling him once more that she’s not his enemy. Offering the camp healers to help heal him and that they would gladly heal one of their Colechan soldiers. Promising him that he will belong to her and states with conviction that he will join her, be an instrumental part of her army and that if he eats he will be part of her army. Jason doesn’t touch the food. Even as his stomach hurts and his whole bad aches with hunger. But unlike before part of him wants to take the food.  
And he tries to promises to himself that he never will and that his friends will be here soon. I’m not a Colechan is the only reply he can give. But your half Colechan through your mother Jason and half Colechan to any person in Atlantis is just the same as a full Colechan. Don’t you want to honour her and honour her way of life. Jason just shrugs. He knows Pasiphae is a skilled liar and he can never be sure if she is telling the truth or not. So he saves in energy for the future battle ahead.   
Pasiphae sighs and looks at him with disappointment and leaves the cell. However she tells him that she will leave the food, in case he changes his mind. And Jason is left alone in the cell once more. The one candle that she has left behind as an act of mercy she generously called it. The candle burns down to a stump. Jason is once again left alone in darkness.

 

Hercules and Pthygarous will be here soon. He hopes. He prays.

 

A new man comes into his cell today. A man that introduces himself as General Goran, the general of the Colechan army, a man that is very angry with him and has a very good reason to be. General Goran is an interesting man as he doesn’t use beatings to injure Jason. He uses words instead. Goran ensures that Jason knows how many colcheons lives were lost when he took the palladium back.   
Shame and guilt build up in Jason. Making him hurt both physically and mentally filling Jason with self-loathing and hate. General Goran even brings some of grieving families in to empathise how many wonderful and full of potential young lives were lost. General Goran Jason suspects know that Jason’s has a bit of a hero complex as Hercules had once called it. And really makes sure that Jason knows that all the lives lost in the battle are all personally Jason’s fault.

 

Jason is left alone in darkness. With guilt that is slowly driving him mad. Jason is left alone with fear and shame. The guilt and the shame make his eyes burn and run as tears slowly roll down his cheeks. And part of him wonders if this is why his friends will not come and save him. Because they do not wish to be friends with a murder and as shame fills him a voice in his head spitefully says they would rather leave him here to rot.

 

He doesn’t know how long he has been left but when light comes back into the cell. The bread on the tray has mould slowly growing on it.

 

The guards pick him and drag him out the cell. Part of him worries about the fact that it only takes one of the men to drag him out. Making him wonder about how much weight he has lost in the cell. They take him up flights of stairs where they leave him a room. Jason is stripped of the few blood soaked rags he was wearing. His precious bull’s horn necklace is taken from him. Despite Jason pleading with them not to take it as it was the last thing that he had of his father. But sadly they take it any way.   
One of the guards he notes with dread is heading towards a tub of water in the room. Dread and fear build up in Jason as he has had a fear of being submerged in water since the first time he arrived in Atlantis. When the sub went down and water had filled Jason long. The sub brings back even more painful memories and a wave of homesickness fills him. Homesickness for a world where the words human rights seemed to have mattered, unlike here where torture and murder are all fun and games.   
Instead they place Jason in the tub and one of the guards picks up a cloth and gently wipes it down the length of Jason’s neck, over the swell of his chest and down across his stomach. One of the guards deliberately takes him time in a certain lower region. Jason’s feels extremely uncomfortable with this action. One of the guards hiss to the other guard you will not be allowed to bed him, he is Ares servant and to touch him in any way the Queen will have our heads. Jason feels a swell of gratitude in his chest for the Queen. 

 

One of them offers him a drink of wine to help Jason relax. He takes it. The wine is heavy and makes his head spin. Jason feels the room lose focus.

 

The next morning Jason awakes in a bed. The most comfortable bed that he has ever slept in since he has arrived in Atlantis and it would have been most ideal if he was alone in it. Sadly Jason wasn’t alone in bed. A young woman lay wrapped around him. She has long curly hair and hair braided down one side of her face. Her name is Medea and even worse to save Medea’s reputation he has to marry her. Queen Pasiphae demands it. Even though just looking at Ariadne had ended up with voodoo doll stabbing through the leg. His leg aches at the memory of it. Aridane she would never want somebody who has lain with her enemies. Medea ensures that he knows that he is her husband and belongs solely to her. Medea kisses him deeply and tells him she wishes to ensure that she is with child.  
The part of Jason that has studied Medea at school hopes he never will commit infidelity against her. After all that didn’t end out too well in the Greek myths in fact the whole marriage to Medea didn’t work. But if anybody mentions the world golden fleece hes so gone.   
Jason offends the princess by calling her Ariadne during in the one and hopefully only attempt to conceive a child. Well she tried to conceive the child, Jason sat back and wished to be with Ariadne. Medea is not happy. Jason ends up back in his cell. And Jason never came out again.

 

A wave of bodies dressed in blue litter the floor of Atlantis. Jason dressed in red smiles as his colcheons lead the attack to the citadel. The sound of swords clash in the night, a wave of red soldiers over powering the blue soldiers. Jason smiles happy knowing that his men, his army have won and now they will make their way to the palace.   
Sword in hand he strides confidently to the throne room. A figure dressed in blue and incredibly beautiful stands weighting for him. A look of confusion passes the woman’s hauntingly beautiful face but so familiar face. Jason I believed you to be dead, she says reaching to embrace him.

 

Jason sneers he knows that the usurper is skilled at lying and shoves himself out her embrace. The shove making her fall to the floor and raises his sword. The confusion and fear in the brown eyes only lasts for a moment. 

 

On the day of Queen Pasiphae coronation he kneels in front of her and lays his head upon her knee. Awe struck at the queen dressed in all of her finery. The queen runs her fingers through his hair gently stroking his scalp. His eyes close at her touch.  
“Do you love me”, Pasiphae asks him. He smiles and assures that he does an answer that never fails to make her smile. “I need you to dispose of some traitors, a man called Tychon and two of his followers two men called Hercules and Pthygarous.” 

 

Jason leaves right away. That evening Jason smiles looking up at the stars and he is the most happy. All is well in the world Medea is with a child, that he hopes will take after the mother or grandmother. And hopes the child will not take after him. After all Jason is so very lucky that he has a mother that is formidable and intelligent to rule when her mad son cannot. 

 

He doesn’t try to be bad but some days he has to be locked away in the darkness because usually he tries to kill the queen mother or accuses his wife of rape. Honestly his wife was the woman he loved the most in the world after his mother, why would he ever wanted to harm them. 

 

Jason raises his hand in a toast to the queen and smiles as he looks at the battlements out of the window. On the battlements heads of all the resistance is shown. A half rotting head with long hair and still wearing its crown, is next to old leper. Next to them is a blond eyed man eyes removed and man that was fat and jowly. A little voice in his head goes my friends.

 

He looks at the heads and knows he must join them in death. 

 

Jason jumps out the window. 

 

Finally free in death.

 

Finally truly happy.


End file.
